


Netflix and chill

by ForEvenAndEver (yuraxchan)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, canon!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/ForEvenAndEver
Summary: « Netflix and chill ? » proposa Isak, souriant en coin.« Est-ce que tu vas amener ton duvet avec toi ? » demanda Even.« Quoi ? Je suis pas sexy avec ce duvet ? » fit-il, faussement surpris.Even déposa un baiser sur son nez. « Tu es toujours sexy. » souffla-t-il chaudement contre ses lèvres.





	Netflix and chill

La porte claqua et Isak, emmitouflé dans son duvet, roula sur le côté. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta silencieux, attentif au moindre bruit ; froissement de tissu, chaussures qui tombent au sol, soupirs. Lorsqu’Even apparut enfin dans l’embrasure de la porte, il lui offrit un sourire et sortit les bras de son duvet pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Laissant échapper un rire attendri, Even ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit. « Bonjour toi, » souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Isak soupira de contentement et enroula sa main autour de sa nuque pour l’attirer davantage vers lui. « Bonjour. »

« Je me trompe où tu n’es pas sorti de la journée ? » se moqua gentiment Even, arquant un sourcil.

Isak lui lança un regard accusateur. « Je suis sorti ! » protesta-t-il.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais un très mauvais menteur » Even se pencha vers son cou et inhala. « Tu n’as même pas pris de douche. »

« Dis que je pue aussi. » Isak fit la moue. « Je me suis brossé les dents au moins. »

Even secoua la tête et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, affichant un air sérieux. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? » marmonna Isak, confus, fermant les yeux au toucher.

« Je me sens coupable. » soupira Even. « C’est à cause de moi que tu es stressé et- »

« Even. » Isak le coupa, presque sèchement. « Ce n’est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé malade. Je vais mieux maintenant. » Il esquissa un sourire. « Et puis c’est pas si mal de se faire coucouner par son petit-ami de temps en temps! »

Even l’embrassa sensuellement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « On fait quoi ce soir ? »

« Netflix and chill ? » proposa Isak, souriant en coin.

« Est-ce que tu vas amener ton duvet avec toi ? » demanda Even.

« Quoi ? Je suis pas sexy avec ce duvet ? » fit-il, faussement surpris.

Even déposa un baiser sur son nez. « Tu es toujours sexy. » souffla-t-il chaudement contre ses lèvres. Isak grogna lorsqu’il se releva sans l’avoir embrassé, et prit la main tendu d’Even, bataillant avec son duvet pour se lever du lit. Il manqua de s’étaler sur le sol mais Even le rattrapa et entremêla leurs doigts pour le guider vers la cuisine en riant. Even ne lui lâcha la main que lorsqu’il dût ouvrir les placards. « Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Un truc simple. Il reste des fraises ? »

Even sourit. « Chantilly ? »

« Toujours, » répondit Isak très sérieusement.

Son petit-ami attrapa la chantilly dans le frigo, enleva le bouchon et sourit en coin. Isak haussa un sourcil, sceptique, avant de comprendre les intentions d’Even. Il se recula en mettant ses mains devant lui. « N’y pense même pas ! »

Even l’ignora superbement et s’approcha lentement de lui jusqu’à ce que le dos d’Isak butte contre le rebord de l’évier. Pris au piège, il n’eut pas le temps de s’échapper. Even lui avait mis de la chantilly sur la joue et sur le nez. Isak se débattit en riant mais rien n’y fit, Even était plus grand que lui. Lorsqu’il réussit à attraper la bouteille de chantilly, il la cacha derrière son dos.

« Je croyais que tu voulais de la chantilly, » dit Even, amusé, se collant contre lui.

Isak lui lança un regard noir et secoua la tête. Il ne put cependant pas retenir son sourire bien longtemps devant le sourire éblouissant que lui offrait son petit-ami. « C’est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. »

« Qui a dit qu’elle serait gâchée ? » murmura Even, se penchant vers lui pour lécher la chantilly sur sa joue.

Isak se mordilla la lèvre et agrippa les hanches d’Even, légèrement excité par la tournure que prenaient les événements. « Assume tes responsabilité, » marmonna-t-il, sa voix de brisant en fin de phrase.

Even laissa échapper un rire et se pencha de nouveau pour lécher de nouveau sa joue. « Tu es adorable, Isak. » Il prit le visage d’Isak en coupe et le maintint en place pour lécher son nez, puis son autre joue. « Mmh, délicieux. »

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Isak se racla la gorge. « Tu es une véritable menace, Even Bech Næsheim. »

Even rapprocha son visage de celui d’Isak, faisant glisser son nez contre le sien tendrement. Isak ferma les yeux et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Even glissa sa bouche contre sa mâchoire, puis son menton et enfin son cou qu’il dévora de baisers papillons. Isak soupira de contentement, enfouissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, l’ébouriffant au passage. Even se redressa et embrassa son nez. « On devrait manger un bout. »

Isak fit la moue, déçu. « Ok, après télé ? »

« Douche d’abord, » dit Even.

Haussant un sourcil, Isak fit glisser sa main le long du torse d’Even. « Tu sais très bien que si on va prendre une douche ensemble, je vais être distrait et au final on ne se lavera pas... »

Even secoua la tête en riant. «  _Tu_ vas prendre une douche pendant que _moi_ je t’attends pour regarder la télé. »

Isak afficha un air outré. « Quoi ? Mais...Tu penses vraiment que je pue alors. » Il renifla son épaule et grimaça. « Ok, je pue... » marmonna-t-il avant de s’extraire de l’étreinte d’Even, embarrassé.

Even se mit à rire mais retint son poignet. « Je t’aime quand même, puant ou non. »

Isak lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. « Quelle déclaration... » soupira-t-il. « Tu es vraiment romantique, Even. »

« Je suis l’homme de ta vie. » lui rappela Even, haussant les sourcils. « Bien sûr que je suis romantique. »

Isak leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce. « Tant pis pour toi, tu ne verras pas mon magnifique corps nu ce soir. »

« Si, mais après ta douche ! » cria son petit-ami de la cuisine.

Isak grogna mais ne répondit pas, claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

 

 

 

Lorsqu’il en sortit, quinze minutes plus tard, seulement vêtu de son boxer, il fit exprès de se pavaner en roulant des hanches dans le salon pour étendre sa serviette mouillée. Il jeta un regard en biais à Even. Les yeux de celui-ci suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Fier de son effet, Isak prit tout son temps pour accrocher sa serviette puis se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé, prenant garde à ne pas toucher Even. Son petit-ami se colla immédiatement à lui et l’attira contre son torse.

« Tu boudes toujours ? » demanda-t-il, embrassant sa joue encore humide.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit Isak. « On regarde quoi ? »

Son attitude était puérile et il le savait mais il voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Even. Celui-ci fit la moue et le couvrit de baisers affectueux. « Boude pas. »

Isak esquissa un sourire et lui vola un baiser. « Je ne boude pas. »

Even arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, attrapant la télécommande. Ils choisirent un film romantique, bien dégoulinant d’amour, comme Even les aimait car c’était à son tour de choisir.

Au bout de quarante minutes, Isak commençait à avoir froid en boxer et il se sentait idiot de ne pas s’être plus habillé uniquement pour embêter Even. Mais s’il allait chercher son duvet maintenant, Even se moquerait de lui. Il se rapprocha alors discrètement de son petit-ami pour profiter de sa chaleur humaine. Even le prit dans ses bras, frottant sa peau nue pour le réchauffer.

« Va t’habiller idiot, tu es à peine rétabli, » soupira-t-il dix minutes plus tard.

Isak ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur l’occasion pour aller enfiler un bas de pyjama et un sweat shirt. Even lui lança un sourire amusé et Isak sentit ses joues le chauffer.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’être à moitié nu pour être sexy, bébé. » commenta Even sans détourner le regard de l’écran de télévision.

Isak grogna. « C’est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois dans la douche... »

« En même temps, avec ce que tu m’as fait dans la douche... » susurra Even contre son oreille, la mordillant légèrement.

« Pervers. » Isak lui frappa le torse avant de se blottir contre lui lorsqu’Even resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le front.

 


End file.
